One Killer Of A Maid
by Pink Nightmare11012
Summary: Saat Sakura pulang, ia melihat sebuah cahaya dan mendekatinya. Tiba-tiba Sakura bangun dan melihat Konoha yang berbeda, bahkan ia tak menemukan satu pun ninja disini. Tetapi, tiba-tiba Sakura mendengar ada sebuah pencarian Maid disebuah rumah yang besar, dia pun mendatangi tempat itu dan menjadi Maid karena kesalahannya sendiri./RnR please?(Cover Not Mine)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **One Killer Of A Maid

**Pair: **gak ada pair, mungkin hanya Slight.

**Rate: **T

**Genre:** Adventure & Humor (jika tidak cocok, kalian boleh ingatkan saya untuk ganti ._.)

**Disclaimer: **MASASHI KISHIMOTO ^^

**Summary:** Saat Sakura pulang, ia melihat sebuah cahaya dan mendekatinya. Tiba-tiba Sakura bangun dan melihat Konoha yang berbeda, bahkan ia tak menemukan satu pun ninja disini. Tetapi, tiba-tiba Sakura mendengar ada sebuah pencarian Maid disebuah rumah yang besar, dia pun mendatangi tempat itu dan menjadi Maid karena kesalahannya sendiri.

**Warning: **Mungkin OOC, Typo(s)/kalau ada/, Alur kecepatan, Etc.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. **

* * *

Di Konoha pada siang hari lebih tepatnya menjelang sore, Sakura tengah berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto, sahabat satu tim-nya. Mereka baru saja pulang dari misi dan karena hari sudah menjelang sore, Sakura pun berpamitan pada Naruto sebelum meninggalkannya.

"Naruto, aku mau pulang dulu ya," ucap Sakura berbelok kelain arah sambil melambaikan tangannya,"kau hati-hatilah dijalan." tambahnya.

Naruto pun nyengir ria,"Kau juga, Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya, lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sakura berjalan menuju ke apartemennya, tetapi sebelum benar-benar sampai... ia sempat ke hutan sebentar untuk mencari tumbuhan-tumbuhan untuk dijadikannya obat. Tapi, saat Sakura tengah ingin memetik sebuah daun tiba-tiba pandangannya teralih kesebuah cahaya yang cukup terang dan membuat dia terpaksa menyipitkan matanya.

"Hei, apa itu?" tanya Sakura, lalu ia pun mendekati cahaya itu. Dan tiba-tiba ia sudah tidak ada lagi di hutan dan cahaya itu juga telah menghilang, menghisap Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura kini tengah terkapar diatas tanah disebuah hutan yang mirip seperti tadi, dia pun membuka matanya perlahan dan ia melihat Konoha yang terlihat berbeda, Konoha yang ia lihat ini seperti perumahan orang-orang diinggris sana. Tapi, apa benar cahaya tadi yang membawanya kesini, tapi Sakura sempat berpikir. Hutan ini sama saja seperti hutan yang tadi.

'Hm, tempat ini terlihat sama saja... tapi kenapa Konoha terlihat berbeda?' batin Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun meninggalkan hutan dan berjalan menuju kota untuk memastikan 'konoha' yang ia lihat ini.

Saat ia tengah berjalan menuju kota, tiba-tiba ia melihat sahabatnya Ino Yamanaka. Gadis itu terlihat berbeda... penampilannya sangat 'sopan' biasanya gadis itu berpakaian dengan memamerkan setengah tubuhnya. Tetapi ini, berbeda sekali. Bahkan ikatan rambutnya terlihat sangat cupu, dia terlihat aneh.

"Hei, Ino! Kau terlihat aneh, kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh? Darimana anda tau nama saya, dan siapa anda?" tanya Ino balik, dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Sakura pun terkejut karena sahabatnya ini sama sekali tak mengenalinya, apa jangan-jangan ini memang bukan Konoha. Lalu, dia ada dimana sekarang? Atau mungkin dia berada di Konoga tapi dalam masa yang berbeda, Arggh. Memikirkan hal ini kepala Sakura jadi sakit sendiri, dia pun berpura-pura untuk tidak perduli saja.

"Halo..." Ino mengeluar suara, Sakura pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh? H-Halo... kalau begitu, salam kenal ya. Namaku Sakura Haruno." ucap Sakura pada Ino, yang seharusnya mengenal dia.

"Apa anda orang baru? Saya tidak pernah melihat anda disini, selama saya tinggal?" tanya Ino.

"Emm... Ya, haha." jawab Sakura sambil tertawa garing, jujur saja ia sedikit malu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Salam kenal juga, saya pamit pergi dulu ya, Sakura. _Jaa_!" Ino pun meninggalkan Sakura disitu, entah kenapa Sakura merasa aneh berada di tempat ini. Orang-orangnya terlalu sopan, hee? Kenapa dia protes. Mungkin karena dia jadi agak canggung untuk mengajak berbicara.

Lalu, tiba-tiba pandangan Sakura teralih saat dia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal tengah berdiri sambil membacakan sebuah isi dari kertas yang ia pegang,"Itu Kiba! Kenapa pakaiannya juga aneh?" Sakura pun berjalan mendekati pria itu tetapi tidak terlalu dekat, ia hanya berdiri diantara orang-orang yang juga mendengarkan hal itu.

"Para gadis-gadis sekalian, keluarga Uzumaki menginginkan seorang _maid _pribadi. Untuk anak mereka yang bernama, Naruto Uzumaki. Jadi pendaftaran di laksanakan hari ini, para gadis diharapkan datang ke istana untuk dipilih oleh tuan Naruto. Sekian, terimakasih." Kiba pun menggulung kembali kertas itu, lalu pergi menaiki kuda bewarna putih.

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu membulatkan matanya,'Naruto, anak seorang raja? Aku tidak percaya... aku akan datang kesana.' batin Sakura, lalu pergi mencari istana yang dimaksud. Karena malas berjalan, ia pun memilih untuk melompati pohon-pohon agar lebih mudah melihat istana yang dimaksud, karena istana besar jadi sangat mencolok. Tapi, sayang sekali... istana ditempat ini ternyata lebih dari 1 jadi dia bingung dimana istana Uzumaki. Dia pun memilih turun dari atas pohon dan bertanya kepada salah satu penduduk desa.

"Ah, halo tuan. Maaf, jika menganggu, bolehkan saya bertanya? Dimana istana Uzumaki?" tanya Sakura pada pria itu.

"Istana Uzumaki? Ah, kau tinggal lihat... kalau istana Uzumaki itu memilik tanda lingkaran spiral dipagar istana." jawab pria tua itu.

Sakura tampak berpikir,'Lingkaran spiral?' tiba-tiba dia teringat lingkaran yang berada dibalik baju Naruto,'mungkin yang dimaksud lingkaran itu.' Sakura pun mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum pada pria itu,"terimakasih, tuan." Sakura pun membungkukkan badan, lalu meninggalkan pria itu.

.

.

.

Sakura pun sampai di istana yang dimaksud tadi, mata Sakura melebar melihat istana itu yang begitu megah dan besar. Dia pun masuk kedalam istana itu dengan pakaian yang sebenarnya sangat tidak disarankan di Kota ini. Karena disini haruslah memakai pakaian yang sopan dan tidak terlalu memperlihatkan tubuh, mungkin itulah alasan kenapa Ino berpakain seperti tadi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tombak menghalangi jalan Sakura,"Maaf, nona. Ada apa anda datang kesini?" tanya pemilik tombak itu, yang Sakura kenali wajahnya sebagai Kakashi, gurunya.

"Eh? Kakashi-_sensei_, kau sedang apa disini dan kenapa pakaianmu seperti ini?" tanya Sakura yang lupa bahwa dia tidak berada di Konoha. Yang ditanya pun memiringkan alisnya dan menarik kembali tombak miliknya.

"Anda siapa ya? Saya baru pertama kali melihat anda, tapi anda tau nama saya." ujar pria bermasker yang bernama Kakashi itu.

Sakura pun menepuk jidatnya,"M-Maaf." Sakura pun menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Hm? Oh ya, apa anda tau bahwa pakaian anda ini sama sekali tak sopan, jika ingin masuk kedalam istana?" tanya Kakashi.

"Oh, ah! B-Benarkah? Mmm... sebenarnya saya bukan berasal dari sini, saat itu saya sedang memetik dedaunan di hutan. Lalu, tiba-tiba ada sebuah cahaya dan saya mendatanginya... lalu, tiba-tiba saya sudah berada disini. Jadinya saya hanya memiliki baju ini saja." ujar Sakura.

"Hm... cerita yang cukup aneh. Tapi selama saya mengunjungi hutan, saya sama sekali tidak pernah melihat cahaya." balas Kakashi.

"Mungkin cahaya itu tidak terlalu terlihat," ucap Sakura setengah menunduk,"oh ya, apa saya boleh masuk?"

"Tetap tidak boleh, nona." Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sakura pun menggertakkan giginya mulai kesal,'Kalau begini, terpaksa aku harus pakai cara kasar.' batin Sakura. Dia pun mengumpulkan chakranya, lalu berpindah kebelakang Kakashi. Lalu, memukul pundak pria itu sehingga pria itu pun terkapar di depan gerbang. Tapi, pengawal yang lain melihat kejadian itu dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan pada, Kakashi-_senpai_!" datanglah seorang pria membawa tombak, yang juga dikenal oleh Sakura, yaitu Yamato. Pengganti Kakashi di _team_ 7.

'Yamato-_taichou_?' batin Sakura.

"Hei, kau nona. Apa yang kau lakukan pada, Kakashi?!" tanyanya sambil mengarahkan tombak ke wajah Sakura. Sakura pun melirik kearah tombak itu, lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya, karena ia berpikir kalau ia ditangkap pasti ia bisa masuk ke istana.

"Baik, aku tertangkap." ujar Sakura.

Yamato pun berjalan kebelakang Sakura sambil tetap mengarahkan tombaknya ketubuh Sakura, kalau gadis itu macam-macam dia tinggal menusuk Sakura dengan tombaknya itu,"Kau akan kubawa keraja." Sakura melirik kearah Yamato dengan wajah yang meringis.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai didalam istana, Sakura pun dihadapkan dengan seorang pria yang ia lihat mirip dengan Naruto walau pria yang ini tidak memiliki garis-garis yang berada dipipi Naruto. Dan pria itu terlihat tampan dengan seorang wanita yang terlihat cantik duduk disampingnya, berambut warna merah.

"Minato-_sama_, gadis ini telah membuat Kakashi-_senpai_ terkapar dengan menggunakan suatu ilmu yang aneh." ujar Yamato sambil membungkukkan badan.

Minato tampak menopang pipinya sambil melihat kearah Sakura,"Anda siapa, nak? Dan darimana asalmu?" tanya pria berambut kuning itu yang bernama Minato.

"Aku berasal dari Konoha, Minato-_sama_." jawab Sakura.

"Konoha? Hm... aku baru pernah dengar. Dan apa anda tau bahwa anda telah melakukan sebuah pelanggaran?" tanya Minato.

"Ya, saya memakai baju yang tidak baik 'kan?" ucap Sakura memastikan.

Minato mengangguk,"Ada perlu apa anda kemari?" tanya Minato.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan err... Naruto." jawab Sakura.

"Naruto? Anak saya, dia tengah sibuk memilih _maid_ barunya." ujar Minato.

"Saya sekalian ingin mendaftar menjadi _maid_ anak anda." ucap Sakura dengan nada tidak yakin, kalau dia jadi _maid_ Naruto. Bisa-bisa ia menjadi malu sendiri karena Naruto itu adalah pria yang sering ia pukuli dan kalau dia jadi _maid_, pasti ia tidak boleh melakukan itu dengan Naruto.

"_Tou-san, Kaa-chan_, tidak ada calon _maid_ yang menarik." ucap seorang pria yang tiba-tiba datang ketempat Sakura dan orang yang ia panggil 'orang tua'. Sakura pun menoleh dan ternyata itu adalah Naruto.

"N-Naruto!" Sakura pun menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat,"ternyata kau juga ada disini ya! Ayo, kita kembali." jerit Sakura.

"H-Hei! Nona, anda siapa?" yang dipeluk pun ingin memberontak, dan pastinya karena pria itu memberontak. 4 sudut siku-siku terlihat jelas di jidat Sakura,"e-eh!? Anda kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil menelan ludah.

"_Baka_!" Sakura pun menjitaki kepala Naruto sampai kepala pria itu dipenuhi oleh bakpao berwarna merah.

"H-Hei! Apa yang anda lakukan pada pangeran!?" Yamato pun menarik tangan Sakura sambil mengarahkan tombak kearah tubuh Sakura. Sakura pun menghela nafas.

"Yamato, dia telah menjitaki ku. Aku mau dia jadi _maid_ pribadi ku." ujar Naruto, lalu pingsan.

"Naruto-_chan_!" Kushina pun menghampiri anaknya itu, lalu Minato pun juga menghampiri Naruto. Mereka membawa anak mereka pergi dari tempat itu. Sedangkan, Sakura tengah membulatkan matanya karena telah di-_claim_ menjadi _maid_ Naruto. Padahal dia sama sekali tak mau menjadi _maid_ pria itu.

"Nah, anda dengar. Sekarang anda adalah _maid_, pangeran," ucap Yamato, lalu membawa Sakura ke sebuah tempat,"ganti baju anda, dan bersifatlah baik pada, pangeran! Apa yang dia perintahkan harus anda laksanakan!" setelah mengucapkan itu, Yamato pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

'W-Wah!? K-Kenapa aku harus? Tapi kan... ini juga kesalahanku. Haah, ya sudahlah... aku terima saja.' batin Sakura. Lalu, ia pun mengenakan pakaian _maid_ yang telah berada diatas tempat tidur yang berada didalam tempat dimana Yamato membawanya tadi.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: A-Ano... ini adalah fic pertama saya#yg benar?# xD. Ah... mohon kritik, saran dan bantuannya. ^^ Jika fanfic saya banyak typo-nya tolong maafkan saya. :) Oh, ya... kalau judul, saya terinsiprasi dari julukan Sebastian Michaelis dari Kuroshitsuji xD

Mind To Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Minna-san! ^^ Thanks for review :D Saya mau bales review yang gak login dulu nih.**

**Manguni:** Makasih udah bilang seru. ^^, Ya saya usahakan supaya chapter ini lebih seru lagi. :D

**Genre:** Adventure , Friendship, Humor . u.u

**Summary: **Saat Sakura pulang, ia melihat sebuah cahaya dan mendekatinya. Tiba-tiba Sakura bangun dan melihat Konoha yang berbeda, bahkan ia tak menemukan satu pun ninja disini. Tetapi, tiba-tiba Sakura mendengar ada sebuah pencarian Maid disebuah rumah yang besar, dia pun mendatangi tempat itu dan menjadi Maid karena kesalahannya sendiri.

**Warning: **Maybe OOC, Typo(s)/Mungkin/, Alur kecepetan, Multi Genre Etc.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Sakura yang tadinya masih diam didepan pintu karena terbengong, kini menghampiri baju _maid_ yang telah disediakan diatas kasur didalam kamar yang ia tempati sekarang ini. Dia pun mengambil baju itu dari kasur dan memperhatikannya dan entah kenapa dia merasa aneh dengan baju _maid_ itu.

"Baju ini... terlalu bagus untuk seorang _maid_." gumam Sakura, lalu dia pun memakai pakaian yang telah diberikan itu. Setelah selesai memakai baju, dia pun melihat dirinya dicermin.

"Lengannya panjang dan kalau dengan baju ini aku tak bisa bergerak bebas. Benar-benar terlalu sopan." rengek Sakura didepan cermin. Tetapi tidak sampai 2 menit, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar. Sakura pun menoleh kearah pintu dan berjalan kesana lalu membuka pintu dan dia pun menemui sebuah wajah yang ia kenali.

"K-Kakashi!?" Sakura terkejut saat ia melihat Kakashi lah yang berada dihadapannya, orang yang tadi ia pukul. Dan orang yang berada dihadapannya hanya membelalakkan matanya melihat orang yang memukulnya tadi berada didalam sini yang sekarang memakai baju seorang _maid_ untuk Naruto Uzumaki.

Keduanya terdiam karena bingung. Sakura menggaruk-garuk pipinya karena merasa tak enak dengan Kakashi, sedangkan Kakashi hanya diam menatap sayu Sakura. Sakura pun kembali menatap Kakashi lalu tersenyum.

"Ano... maaf soal yang tadi, Kakashi-_san_." ucap Sakura akhirnya. Kakashi yang tadinya tak tau mau membuat pecah keheningan bagaimana kini menghela nafas pelan, lalu mengangguk.

"Tak apa tapi lain kali aku akan membawamu ke penjara karena telah melukai seorang prajurit keluarga Uzumaki. Tapi karena ku tau kau adalah _maid_ pangeran Naruto, aku mengurungkan niatku." ujar Kakashi panjang lebar, Sakura hanya menelan ludah mendengarnya.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Sakura membungkukkan badannya dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir dipipinya, tidak di Konoha ataupun disini ancaman Kakashi memang sangat menakutkan.

Kakashi pun membalikkan badannya,"Ayo, ikut aku. Pangeran Naruto memanggilmu..." dia berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura pun mengikuti Kakashi dari belakang dengan jalan yang bisa disebut sebagai lari kecil.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, Sakura membungkukkan badannya kepada Naruto dan keluarganya. Dia berdiri tepat disebelah Naruto tengah makan, pria itu terlihat masih babak belur tapi terlihat sangat tenang dari wajahnya. Dia terlihat merasa tidak enak berada diantara mereka, Sakura memutuskan pergi tetapi sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu pergi kan?" ternyata Naruto lah yang mengeluarkan suara itu. Sakura kembali diberdiri disamping Naruto menunggu dia selesai makan,"bagus, tunggu disitu sampai aku selesai. Aku ingin kau nemaniku nanti." tambah Naruto, lalu kembali melahap makanannya. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Sakura, bagaimana perasaanmu menjadi seorang pelayan pribadi anakku?" tanya Minato yang telah selesai dari makannya, kini dia tengah mengelap bibirnya dari sisa saus tomatnya

"Eh!?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah Minato dengan mata yang terbelalak. Tentu saja dia tidak tau karena ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja disini karena terpaksa pastinya. Sakura hanya memasang senyum pada Minato karena ia bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Minato, kau ini ada-ada saja. Dia baru memulai hari ini... tentu saja ia belum tau perasaannya bekerja disini." ujar Kushina. Naruto mengangguk setuju atas ucapan ibunya, sedangkan Minato hanya tersenyum malu.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri dari kursinya sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu,"_Kaa-chan, Tou-chan_, aku mau pergi dulu dengan Sakura. _jaa_!" Naruto menggeser kursinya lalu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Sakura sambil mengenakan jubah-nya. Sakura pun memiringkan bibirnya dan mengikuti Naruto pergi sambil sesekali mengutukinya dari belakang.

"Sakura...," panggil Naruto yang masih menghadap kedepan, Sakura buru-buru menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naruto, pria itu pun menoleh kearahnya,"kita akan mengunjungi hewan peliharaanku tapi hati-hati banyak penyusup didekat kandangnya." tambah Naruto. Sakura menaikkan alis kanannya bingung.

'Kandang? Penyusup?' batin Sakura bingung.

Mereka pun berhenti disebuah didepan sebuah gerbang, Sakura terlihat bingung karena melihat Naruto yang melihat kiri dan kanan dengan tatapan curiga. Pria itu tampak akan menarik sesuatu dari balik jubahnya. Sakura melirik apa yang dilihat oleh pria itu dan dengan sigap Naruto menarik hal yang ia sembunyikan dari balik jubahnya.

"Ada penyusup!" ucap Naruto yang ternyata mengeluarkan pedang dari balik jubahnya tetapi Naruto ceroboh, dia melukai lengan Sakura. Lengan Sakura tergores pedang Naruto, dia meringis tertahan. Naruto pun menoleh kearah Sakura tetapi para penyusup semakin dekat, pria pirang itu pun memilih untuk melawan para penyusup lebih dahulu.

Sakura masih memengangi lengannya yang berdarah, dia mengerti bahwa Naruto tengah sibuk dengan para penyusup itu. Dia pun mengalirkan chakra kelengannya yang terluka, setelah beberapa menit luka-nya pun tertutup. Setelah itu, dia melihat kearah Naruto yang tampaknya kewalahan dengan para penyusup itu, dia pun berlari kearah mereka.

"Naruto, awas!" Sakura mendorong Naruto dengan bahunya, lalu memukul penyusup dengan tangannya. Penyusup itu pun terpental.

"UWAA!" teriak penyusup itu.

Naruto menoleh kearah Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya,"S-Sakura? D-Darimana kau-" Sakura lebih dulu membekap mulut Naruto dengan tangannya.

"Lupakan hal itu, Naruto. Kita harus menghadapi para penyusup itu." ucap Sakura.

Naruto melirik kearah lengan Sakura yang tadinya ia buat terluka. Dia masih melihat Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya, bagaimana bisa gadis ini menghilangkan luka gores dalam beberap menit dan membuat seorang pria terpental begitu jauh hanya dengan sebuah pukulan, sebenarnya siapa gadis ini?

"Naruto...," panggil Sakura. Pria pirang itu pun tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menggeleng pelan,"kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ternyata kau itu hebat sekali ya... aku tak pernah menduga mendapat seorang pelayan pribadi sekaligus _bodyguard._" ujar Naruto.

Sakura menyilangkan lengannya,"Sejujurnya, aku tak pernah mau menjadi pelayan-mu apalagi _bodyguard_-mu. Tidak! Aku menganggap ini hanya kesalahanku karena telah menjitakimu tadi." balas Sakura.

"Aku anggap jitakan itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan." Naruto membungkukkan badannya 45 derajat. Sakura terkejut akan hal yang dilakukan oleh Naruto barusan.

"Tidak perlu berlebihan, Naruto." ucap Sakura membuat Naruto kembali berdiri tegak.

"Tidak apa." balas Naruto.

Keadaan pun menjadi hening, Sakura bingung ingin berbicara apalagi sedangkan Naruto tengah menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Hei, jadi mengapa disini ada penyusup?" tanya Sakura.

"Akan kuceritakan didalam..." jawab Naruto.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Lalu, keduanya pun masuk ketempat yang besar yang Naruto bilang adalah kandang hewan peliharaannya, Sakura sampai terheran. Mengapa hanya sebuah kandang hewan peliharaan sampai sebesar itu? Jangan-jangan hewan yang dimaksud bukanlah hewan biasa. Tetapi, Sakura cepat-cepat menghilangkan pikirannya itu.

Mereka telah sampai ditempat hewan peliharaan Naruto ditempatkan, sepertinya. Karena Naruto berhenti disini, Sakura melihat sebuah pagar yang besar dihadapannya. Matanya melebar, sepertinya bukan hewan yang pantas disebuh hewan peliharaan tetapi _monster. _

"N-Naruto, apa kau yakin ini adalah hewan peliharaanmu?" tanya Sakura tergagap.

"Tentu saja. Namanya Kurama tapi kau boleh memanggilnya _Kyuubi_." jawab Naruto.

Terlihatlah binatang yang besar, bewarna _orange _dengan lingkaran hitam didaerah mata dan mulutnya. Warna matanya adalah merah, sebuah seringaian mengembang dibibir hewan itu.

"Halo... Naruto-_sama_." sapa hewan itu.

"Dia bisa bicara?!" Sakura terkejut, saat hewan itu menyapa Naruto. Dia pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Jangan terkejut, Sakura. Dia memang bisa bicara dan karena itulah banyak penyusup yang mau mencurinya." ujar Naruto.

"Mustahil mereka bisa membawanya. Dia... maksudku _Kyuubi_ itu besar." ucap Sakura.

"Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu. Tetapi, karena Kurama adalah hewan langka bahkan sangat langka. Mereka berpikir bahwa harganya akan sangat mahal. Aku pasti takkan membiarkan dia diambil begitu saja, karena Kurama adalah hewan turun-temurun. Dulunya dia adalah milik ibu-ku." jelas Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti,"Aku tau sekarang," ucap Sakura. Lalu, dia pun membungkukkan badannya,"saya akan membantu tuan untuk menyelamatkan _Kyuubi _dari para pencuri." tambahnya.

"Terimakasih Sakura," Naruto tersenyum,"tapi tugasmu hanyalah menjadi pelayanku. Tidak untuk mengabdi pada kerajaan ini juga Kurama." sambungnya.

"Tidak apa. Saya akan merasa senang, jika membantu anda." ujar Sakura.

"Aku tak salah telah memilihmu sebagai pelayanku," ujar Naruto tersenyum ria. Sakura pun membalas senyuman Naruto,"hei, apa kau mau berteman dengan Kurama?" tawar Naruto.

"Tentu saja!" Sakura menerima tawaran Naruto.

"Tapi dari luar saja ya. Kurama masih terlalu sensitif dengan orang baru." ucap Naruto. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Keduanya pun mendekat kearah gerbang besar itu, lalu mulai berinteraksi dengan _Kyuubi_. Walau awalnya _Kyuubi _masih asing dengan keberadaan Sakura tetapi pada akhirnya dia berhasil ber-toss dengan _Kyuubi. _Dan itu artinya sekarang mereka adalah teman.

"Sakura, ternyata kau bisa cepat akrab juga ya dengan Kurama. Aku saja perlu waktu 1 minggu untuk berteman dengannya." ujar Naruto.

"Hehehe, itu hal biasa." balas Sakura sambil bermain dengan _Kyuubi_.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Sakura dan _Kyuubi _yang tengah bermain itu, tidak biasanya _Kyuubi_ terlihat nyaman dengan orang baru, Naruto jadi iri sendiri dibuatnya. Tiba-tiba Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto dan itu membuat pria pirang itu terkejut.

"Naruto, soal yang tadi. Jangan ceritakan kepada siapa-siapa, entah kenapa... tapi, aku pikir mereka tidak terbiasa dengan hal yang kulakukan tadi." pinta Sakura.

"Ya, kau benar. Disini tidak ada orang yang memiliki kekuatan seperti itu, kami hanya memakai pedang, panah, senapan atau tombak untuk berkelahi." ujar Naruto.

"Terimakasih, Naruto. Aku akan beritau identitas asliku nantinya." ucap Sakura.

Naruto terbelalak lalu dia pun mencengkram kedua bahu Sakura,"Jadi namamu bukan, Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"N-Namaku Sakura, tuan. Tapi aku kan belum beritahu asal dan apa aku ini." jawab Sakura gugup karena wajahnya berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Naruto pun melepaskan cengkramannya,"Maaf telah tidak sopan. Tapi aku maklumi jika kau tidak memberitahu tentang identitas aslimu." ucap Naruto.

"Tidak apa." Sakura tersenyum lagi.

"Jangan sering tersenyum seperti itu... nanti aku bisa suka, lho." ujar Naruto.

Seketika wajah Sakura memerah,"H-Hee!?" mata Sakura membulat, dia pun menjitak kepala Naruto. Yang dipukul pun meringis kesakitan.

"Jitakanmu itu sakit sekali tau!" gerutu Naruto.

"Hm!" Sakura menyilangkan lengannya sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya,"aku tidak akan tersenyum lagi kalau begitu." ucap Sakura.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kau mudah ditipu juga ya... haha." tawa Naruto.

Jidat Sakura membentuk 4 sudut siku-siku,"Kaau!" teriak Sakura. Lalu, dia pun bersiap untuk memukul Naruto, mata pria pirang itu membulat dia bersiap menahan nafasnya. Tetapi, Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sudah berada didepan mata Naruto, dia pun tidak jadi menonjok pria itu.

"Maaf, saya keterlaluan." Sakura membungkukkan badannya, ia teringat bahwa Naruto adalah majikannya. Dia tidak boleh memperlakukannya layaknya Naruto yang berada di tempat dia berasal, dia harus ingat posisi dan tidak boleh seenaknya.

"Haha... tak apa. Aku sudah biasa kok..." ujar Naruto.

"Terbiasa?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, ibuku kan juga suka memukulku. Pukulannya tidak kalah sakit darimu makanya aku bilang aku sudah terbiasa." jawab Naruto.

"Tapi saya tetap merasa tidak enak pada, tuan." ujar Sakura.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Hm... apa kau mau naik Kurama?" tawar Naruto. Sakura hanya mengangguk, menerima tawaran Naruto. Pria pirang itu pun merogoh sakunya mengambil kunci yang ia letakkan disana. Lalu, dia pun membuka gerbang kandang _Kyuubi_.

"Karena Kurama menerima kau sebagai sahabatnya, panggil saja dia Kurama." ucap Naruto pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk lagi.

Keduanya pun masuk kedalam kandang _Kyuubi_, tak lupa Naruto menguncinya kembali. Setelah itu keduanya pun naik kepunggung _Kyuubi_, lalu kedua nya bercanda ria dan bermain dengan _Kyuubi_. Hari pertama yang sangat mengesankan bagi Sakura, karena kalau ditempat asalnya _Kyuubi_ itu adalah _bijuu_ yang tidak bersahabat.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Anou... bagaimana untuk chapter 2, Minna? Maaf kalau tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan. Saya tidak berharap banyak dari kalian, tapi saya sangat membutuhkan RnR dari kalian.

Buat yang RnR, terimakasih sekali lagi. ^^

Mind To Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, minna-san! ^^ Kalian tau... saya terharu baca reviewnya. Hehehe... :D Seneng banget, hehehe. :3 Thank you for the review. :D Saya mau bales review gak log in, dulu ^^

**Manguni: **Kayaknya susah ya? Cari fic ini, hmm. Aku bakal nambahin karakter lain deh. Kalo gitu ^^. Thanks for review :D

**Warning: **maybe OOC, Alur kecepetan, Typo(s)/Mungkin/, Etc.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. ^^ **

* * *

_Chapter 3 _

Pagi-pagi sekali Sakura telah bangun karena menjadi seorang maid itu haruslah bangun lebih dulu daripada majikannya, sebenarnya ini hanya _acting_ saja supaya ia bisa lebih mudah untuk pulang ke Konoha, mungkin salah satu orang disini tau tentang cahaya itu. Hmm, mungkin. Sekarang Sakura tengah melangkahkan kakinya menuju kekamar 'tuannya' yang tampaknya masih tidur sekarang ini, sambil mendorong kereta makanan ke kamar majikannya itu.

Sebagai _maid_ yang sopan, ia harus mengetuk pintu kamar terlebih dahulu tetapi jika masih belum ada sahutan, mau tak mau harus masuk juga walau dengan cara hati-hati. Bisa saja majikanmu tengah telanjang atau mungkin tengah bernarsis ria didepan cermin? Tidak mungkin hal itu dilakukan oleh pangeran seperti Naruto yang bijaksana.

Sakura pun mulai mengetuk pintu dengan pelan,"Naruto-_sama_, apa anda sudah bangun?" tanya Sakura yang masih berada didepan pintu kamar Naruto yang bisa dikatakan sangat besar, jika hanya untuk satu orang.

"Hm, ya! Aku sudah bangun..." sahut Naruto dari dalam.

Sakura pun tersenyum tipis lalu membuka pintu kamar Naruto secara perlahan, dia pun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada Naruto. Mungkin hanya sekedar sapaan selamat pagi. Dia pun mendorong kereta makan menuju kemeja majikannya itu,"Silahkan dimakan sarapan paginya, tuan." Sakura membungkukkan badannya.

"Hm...," Naruto tidak mengubris dan belum menyentuh makanan sedikit pun,"Sakura, lain kali bangunlah lebih pagi dariku." ucap Naruto, Sakura pun terkejut dan langsung membungkukkan badannya.

"B-Baik, tuan."

Naruto pun mengangguk lalu memulai memakan sarapannya,"Jangan... pergi sebelum aku selesai makan." ucap Naruto yang tengah mengunyah makanannya. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan, dalam benaknya ternyata Naruto yang ini jauh lebih merepotkan dari Naruto yang berada di Konoha. Dia pun menghela nafas lalu memilih untuk merapikan kamar Naruto.

"Sakura, selesai ini. Temani aku pergi ke sekolah ya." ujar Naruto.

Sakura pun menoleh kebelakang, kini dia tengah merapikan gorden kamar majikannya ini,"Saya adalah _maid_, pelayan pribadi anda dan hanya khusus diistana saja bukan untuk diluar istana!" gerutu Sakura.

"Heh...," Naruto terkekeh pelan,"kau itu adalah pelayan pribadi yang harus menemaniku. Kemana saja aku mau, jadi kau harus ikut." ucap Naruto memaksa, Sakura menggeleng. "Ikut!" paksa Naruto.

"Tidak mau!" balas Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, kau akan ku masukkan kedalam penjara nanti!" ancam Naruto.

Sakura _jawsdrop_, dia pun menggaruk-garuk pipinya sambil menyipitkan matanya,'Ancamannya terlalu mengerikan, apa tidak ada yang lebih bagus apa?' batin Sakura. Dia pun menghela nafasnya lalu menghampiri Naruto dan duduk disampingnya sedangkan Naruto yang tengah makan pun menaikkan alis kirinya dan membuat tampang bingung.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pahanya,"Naruto-_sama_, maaf jika pertanyaan ini sedikit pribadi atau mungkin tidak boleh dibocorkan oleh orang lain tapi..." Sakura menghentikan perkataannya, Naruto terlihat mulai serius.

"Ya?"

"Tapi, apakah dulunya Kurama pernah mengalami sebuah tragedi?" tanya Sakura.

"Tragedi?! K-Kenapa kau bertanya tentang hal itu?" Naruto kembali bertanya kepada Sakura, wajah gadis itu terlihat serius dan Naruto pun meletakkan sendoknya disisi piring,"ya, dulunya pernah ada sebuah tragedi tentang Kurama walau aku tidak melihat secara langsung tetapi tragedi itu terjadi tepat dimana aku dilahirkan." ujar Naruto.

Sakura pun terkejut,"Tragedi yang seperti apa?" tanya Sakura lagi, kini dia sangat penasaran dengan cerita Naruto.

"Aku harap... kau tidak menceritakan hal ini dengan orang lain, Sakura. Aku percaya padamu..." ucap Naruto.

"Penjarakan aku jika aku menceritakannya." nada Sakura terdengar serius, Naruto pun menyeringai kecil dan percaya akan ucapan pelayannya itu. Lagipula, ia tak sembarangan menunjuknya saat itu.

"Begini ceritanya..."

**Flashback: ON **

Kekacauan terjadi di kerajaan Uzumaki, padahal seharusnya hari ini adalah hari kebahagiaan untuk Raja dan Ratu karena sang Ratu telah melahirkan buah hati mereka, tetapi sebuah tragedi terjadi pada hari ini, malam dimana sang Ratu melahirkan. Padahal sang Raja telah mengutus para prajutir untuk berjaga disaat istrinya tengah melahirkan tetapi pasukan musuh tampaknya terlalu banyak sehingga prajurit yang ia utus tidak sanggup melawannya.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut _silver_ menghampiri, seorang prajurit muda yang ia miliki di kerajaannya namanya adalah Kakashi Hatake, pria muda itu pun membungkukkan badannya, memberi hormat kepada sang Raja,"Minato-_sama_, tiba-tiba pasukan musuh datang entah darimana. Mereka membunuh para pengawal dan meneriakkan 'menginginkan _Kyuubi_'." ujar Kakashi.

Minato menggertakkan giginya,"Kakashi! Jangan biarkan _Kyuubi_ diambil oleh mereka, cepat lindungi _Kyuubi_. Kushina takkan rela, ia direbut begitu saja." ucap Minato pada Kakashi. Pria muda berambut _silver_ itu mengerti, dia pun membungkukan badannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Minato menuju kekandang dimana _Kyuubi_ di rawat.

"Kushina...," Minato teringai istrinya yang berada didalam, tempat wanita itu melahirkan. Dia pun masuk kedalam sana dan melihat istrinya yang lemah dan lelah karena habis melahirkan,"jaga anak kita baik-baik. Kau tak ingin _Kyuubi_ dan anak kita dalam bahaya, kan?" tanya Minato.

"Minato... lindungi _Kyuubi_. Aku akan jaga Naruto." ucap Kushina pelan, Minato pun tersenyum lalu mencium kening istrinya. Setelah itu, dia pun pergi dari tempat itu tetapi sebelum sampai ke tempat para musuh, ia mengutus salah satu prajurit untuk menjaga istrinya.

"Kushina-_sama_, saya akan menjaga anda dan mempertaruhkan nyawa saya!" ucap prajurit itu dengan semangat.

Sedangkan, di kandang _Kyuubi_ para prajurit terlihat kewalahan saat _Kyuubi_ memberontak ingin keluar dari kandang sampai beberapa prajurit ada yang terbunuh karena tertusuk dengan kuku _Kyuubi_ yang tajam. Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk membuka kandang besar _Kyuubi_ dan binatang itu pun keluar dari kandangnya. Dia menghancurkan dinding dan pergi keluar dari kandangnya.

"Kenapa kalian lepaskan dia!?" Kakashi yang baru saja muncul, marah kepada prajurit yang lebih _senior_ darinya.

"M-Maaf, Kakashi. _Kyuubi_ memaksa untuk keluar, dia sampai membunuh salah satu dari kita." Kakashi pun mendecih, lalu pergi dari tempat dimana _Kyuubi_ dirawat. Dia pun kembali ketempat dimana orang-orang yang menginginkan _Kyuubi_ berada dan ternyata _Kyuubi _berada disana.

Minato tengah sibuk melawan pasukan musuh yang menginginkan _Kyuubi_ dan dia sesekali melirik kearah _Kyuubi_ yang berdiri menatap para pasukan musuh, dia menyeringai seram menampakkan gigi-giginya yang tajam. Beberapa pasukan musuh ketakutan karena baru tau wujud _Kyuubi_ lebih besar dari yang mereka bayangkan, dan ada beberapa dari mereka yang kagum karena memikirkan 'berapa banyak uang yang akan mereka dapat, jika menjual _Kyuubi_'.

Kakashi pun datang,"Minato-_sama_, apa saya perlu melakukan kekerasan pada _Kyuubi_!?" tanya Kakashi.

Minato yang masih fokus pada musuhnya pun melirik kearah Kakashi,"Tidak perlu, aku yakin _Kyuubi_ akan membantu kita." jawab Minato.

Kakashi pun mengangguk lalu melawan para pasukan musuh sambil sesekali melihat kearah _Kyuubi_.

"Tidakkah kau lihat itu? Dia sangat mengagumkan." ucap salah satu musuh kepada _partner_-nya.

_Kyuubi_ melihat banyak dari pasukan Uzumaki yang terbunuh, sekarat ataupun yang hanya terkena luka ringan, dia pun tampak menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya,"_RAWRR_!" sebuah angin yang sangat besar membuat mereka terpental, tak terkecuali pasukan Uzumaki. Lalu, dia pun mengangkat kaki kirinya keatas lalu menjatuhkannya kepada pasukan musuh yang terlihat panik.

"Arrghh!"

"Akkh!"

Suara teriakan kesakitan itu pun terdengar jelas ditelinga _Kyuubi_,"Jangan pernah menganggu kerajaan kami lagi." ucap _Kyuubi_ pada akhirnya, para pasukan musuh yang mendengarnya berbicara pun terlihat ketakutan. Mereka pun melarikan diri dari kerajaan Uzumaki karena tidak mau kehilangan nyawa mereka walau ada beberapa dari mereka yang mati dan tubuhnya sudah tak berbentuk lagi. _Kyuubi_ pun meninggalkan tempat peperangan itu dan pergi menuju kekandangnya kembali.

"Dia menyelamatkan kita!" seru salah seorang prajurit dari Uzumaki. Yang masih bisa bangkit pun berdiri lalu berteriak penuh kesenangan dan kemenangan, Minato tersenyum senang walau dirinya sedikit terluka. Dia pun mengejar _Kyuubi_ pergi.

"_Kyuubi_, terima kasih." ucap Minato.

Binatang berwarna oranye itu pun menoleh kearah Minato,"Ini demi kenyamananku juga, Minato," setelah mengucapkan itu, _Kyuubi_ pun memerintahkan kembali prajurit yang berada didekat kandangnya dan menyuruhnya untuk mengunci kandangnya kembali. Minato pun melihat binatang oranye itu memasuki kandangnya lalu dia melihat ke lantai dan terlihat salah satu prajuritnya mati menggenaskan dengan perutnya yang berlubang,"aku membunuhnya tadi." ujar _Kyuubi_, lalu dia pun tidur.

**Flashback: Off **

Setelah mendengar cerita dari Naruto, Sakura pun menundukkan kepalanya,'Tragedinya sangat berbeda dari yang terjadi ditempat asalku,' batin Sakura. Dia pun melirik kearah Naruto,"Oh, iya. Bukankah saat itu adalah hari kelahiranmu dan kau tengah bersama ibumu... umm, bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Sakura.

"Ibuku... setiap malam saat aku masihlah kecil. Dia selalu menceritakan hal itu kepadaku disaat aku akan tidur, awalnya dia bilang itu hanya dongeng yang ia karang tetapi karena aku penasaran, saat umurku 5 tahun aku bertanya kepada ayahku tentang dongeng yang sering diceritakan ibu. Ayahku hanya tersenyum lalu dia menceritakan yang sebenarnya," Naruto pun menarik badannya lalu merebahkan dirinya ke kasurnya,"walaupun dicerita itu ibu menggantikan diriku sebagai ayah yang dia sebut pahlawan tetapi aku malah lebih setuju jika _Kyuubi_ yang disebut pahlawan." tambahnya.

"Kalau begitu... ibumu menyebut apa istrimu didalam cerita itu?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto pun bangkit dari rebahannya tiba-tiba pipinya memerah,"Kau kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Jangan bilang kalau kau berhar-"

_DDUAK!_

Sebuah pukulan didapatkan oleh Naruto, wajah Sakura memerah karena ia tau kelanjutan dari kata-kata pria itu,"Aku sama sekali tidak berharap tau!" ucapnya tak terima.

Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang telah dihiasi dengan benjolan,"Aku kan hanya berkata, tidak kenyataan," dia pun mengusap-usap benjolnya itu,"lagipula didalam cerita itu ibuku tak memberi nama istriku..." tambah Naruto.

Pipi Sakura memerah,"Oh..." dia merasa sedikit malu tetapi ia langsung menghilangkan rasa malu itu dengan menggelengkan kepalanya,"tuan, bukankah anda harus berangkat ke sekolah?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya... tapi kau harus ganti bajumu dulu, Sakura." jawab Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk lalu dia membungkukkan badannya,"Saya permisi." lalu dia pun meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto pun menatap punggung Sakura yang mulai menjauh, dia pun menggaruk pipinya,'Apa dia memang benar mengharapkan sesuatu ya?' batin Naruto.

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

Kini Sakura telah selesai mengganti bajunya walau dia bingung mau pakai baju apa, karena dilemari dikamarnya banyak sekali baju. Padahal ia sama sekali belum pernah beli baju di tempat ini, apa mungkin ini semua telah disiapkan oleh orang-orang kerajaan? Mungkin. Dia akan membuka pintu dan saat pintu sudah terbuka, terlihat seorang pria akan mengetuk pintu yang tidak lain dan tak bukan adalah tuannya, Naruto.

"Tuan..."

"Ah, Sakura... kau lama sekali ya. Ayo kita berangkat." ajak Naruto. Dia pun menarik tangan Sakura sebelum gadis itu sempat menutup pintu kamarnya, dia hanya diam dan mengikuti arah Naruto pergi.

Setelah Naruto pamit kepada kedua orang tuanya, dia dan Sakura pun naik ke kereta kuda untuk pergi menuju ke sekolah Naruto walau diri Sakura sedikit bingung, kenapa hanya ingin sekolah dia tetap mengenakan pakaian bagus seperti itu? Dia pun menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Tuan, anda sekolah di sekolah umum, 'kan?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto yang mendengar Sakura bertanya pun menoleh,"Tidak. Ini sekolah khusus, sekolah yang dikhususkan untuk para penerus-penerus kerajaan yang berada di Negara ini." jawab Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk,"Pantas, tuan tidak mengenakan pakaian khusus." ucap Sakura baru mengerti.

"Haha..." Naruto pun tersenyum.

.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai disekolah yang Naruto maksud nama sekolah itu adalah _King's and Queen's school_. Memang nama sekolah itu agak asing ditelinga Sakura tetapi ya... memang seperti itu adanya. Majikannya Naruto pun berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan sekolah itu dan Sakura pun terkejut, saat ia melihat teman-temannya yang juga berada di Konoha ada disini... bahkan Sasuke juga.

'Sasuke-_kun_!?' batin Sakura.

"Sakura, mereka yang berada didalam adalah para sahabatku," ujar Naruto, Sakura menoleh kearah pria pirang itu dan hanya mengangguk,"aku akan memperkenalkan satu-satu dari mereka." Naruto tersenyum, walau Sakura sebenarnya sudah tau tetapi ada beberapa yang terlihat asing dimatanya. Jadi ia merasa tak keberatan jika Naruto mau memperkenalkan mereka padanya.

"Ah, mereka bertiga itu adalah saudara namanya Sabaku Temari, Kankuro dan Gaara," ucap Naruto menunjuk ketiga orang yang tengah mengobrol satu sama lain, Sakura hanya tersenyum pada Naruto,"dan yang berambut panjang _blonde_ pucat itu adalah Shion, dia adalah putri tunggal dan yang berada disampingnya adalah Sara, dia juga putri tunggal, ibunya mati dibunuh." Sakura mengangguk, jadi mereka berdua bernama Shion dan Sara. Orang yang sama sekali belum pernah ia kenal.

"Yang tengah tidur itu adalah... Shikamaru Nara. Aku rasa walaupun dia seorang pemalas tetapi dia memiliki otak yang bekerja dengan baik dan juga dia lah yang paling terbuka dan lucu menurutku. Aku masih ingat sekali waktu dia mengatakan,'Aku harap aku adalah penduduk biasa yang tinggal dirumah sederhana dan bukan bagian dari kerajaan. Aku bisa tidur sampai aku puas bahkan sampai aku tak sadar bahwa nyawaku telah diambil. Menjadi anak tunggal seorang raja itu merepotkan bahkan hanya menguap saja aku sudah dimarahi, sangat merepotkan' Hahaha... dia memang lucu." Naruto tertawa saat menceritakan tentang Shikamaru, Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Dan yang menyebalkan itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha, dia... sudah menjadi seorang raja karena orang tuanya telah tiada dan kakaknya meninggalkan dirinya sendirian dikerajaan itu dan dialah yang paling pendiam disini juga angkuh, ck." Naruto mendecak pelan. Sakura terkejut... ceritanya tak jauh berbeda dari yang sebenarnya.

"Dan mereka berdua dari keluarga Hyuga, Hinata dan Neji. Keduanya adalah saudara, Hinata adalah gadis yang pemalu dia terlalu kikuk untuk berbicara terutama padaku dan aku masih bingung akan hal itu. Neji, dia cukup angkuh juga tapi dia baik." ujar Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum pada Naruto, lalu membungkukkan badannya,"Terimakasih telah repot-repot mau memperkenalkan sahabat-sahabatmu." walau sebenarnya itu adalah senyuman kecut,'Sakura, ingat! Mereka yang disini bukanlah yang disana.' Nurani Sakura mengingatkan dirinya. Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Ah, sepertinya guru sudah datang. Sakura, nanti aku akan kenalkan kau kepada para sahabatku... sudah dulu ya." Naruto pun masuk kedalam kelas dan meninggalkannya disitu, sendirian. Lalu, kenapa dia mengajak dirinya kesini? _Baka_.

Sakura pun mengutuki Naruto yang meninggalkannya, dia pun pergi keluar sekolah atau lebih tepatnya pergi menuju ketaman untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya dengan melihat pamandangan taman yang indah yang berada disekolah ini. Dan dia pun menoleh kesamping, saat ia melihat seseorang duduk disebelahnya.

"H-Hei, kau kan?"

Orang yang duduk disebelah Sakura pun tersenyum padanya, dia tengah membaca buku tadinya,"Halo... ada apa ya?" tanya orang itu yang bergender pria.

"Kau..." mata Sakura melebar, melihat orang yang berada ditempat asalnya yang dulu pernah menjadi lawannya dan ia membunuhnya dibantu oleh nenek Chiyo. Dia masih belum bisa percaya.

**TBC **

A/N: Anou... _minna_. Maaf, kalau chapter ini agak kurang jelas atau memang gak jelas. xDa tapi jika ada sesuatu yang aneh, boleh ditanyakan pada saya lewat kotak review. ^^a Saya akan jawab. :Da Oh ya, disini saya tambahin chara Naruto dan Kurama sebagai tokoh utama, hehehe. Ada alasan tertentu... X3

RnR, please?


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, minna! ^^ Thanks for review... :D Uhm, aku gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi. Jadi ya... itu aja ya, ^^ #plak

**Warning: **maybe OOC, Typo(s), Alur kecepetan, Abal, Etc.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. ^^**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

"Aku Sasori Akasuna..." sebelum Sakura selesai berbicara atau lebih tepatnya selesai dari melongo-nya, pria berambut merah yang berada dihadapannya telah memperkenalkan dirinya. Pria itu tampak tenang, dia tersenyum kecil lalu kembali menatap kearah bukunya. Sakura pun menggelengkan kepalanya berharap sadar dari alam bawah sadarnya.

'Dia Sasori...,' batin Sakura. Tunggu, dia tidak boleh melongo hanya karena ini. Ini bukanlah Konoha tetapi dunia lain yang orang-orangnya adalah orang yang berasal dari tempat tinggalnya. Lalu, Sakura pun tersenyum pada pria yang berada dihadapannya,"aku Sakura Haruno, salam kenal." dia juga memperkenalkan dirinya, mungkin percakapan mereka akan panjang jika ia membalas pria itu.

Pria yang bernama Sasori itu pun melirik kearah Sakura dan membalas senyum gadis itu,"Anda terlihat berbeda... apakah anda bukan seseorang dari murid disini?" tanya Sasori.

"Ya, saya memang bukan murid disini. Saya hanya menemani majikan saya..." jawab Sakura.

"Oh, begitukah. Siapa nama majikan anda?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Naruto Uzumaki..." jawab Sakura.

Seketika mata Sasori melebar, dia pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada buku lalu menyeringai,'Aku bisa mendapatkan informasi, jika terus berbicara dengan gadis ini,' batin Sasori. Lalu, dia kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan menoleh kearah Sakura dan memasang wajah _innocent_,"sudah berapa hari anda bekerja padanya?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Belum lama, masih 2 hari," Sakura masih memasang senyum palsunya, ia merasa curiga saat pria itu menutupi wajahnya dengan buku seperti ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan oleh pria itu,"sebenarnya aku bekerja disana karena kesalahanku sendiri." tambah Sakura.

"Begitu ya..." Sasori hanya mengangguk lalu kembali tersenyum.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya saat Sasori tersenyum, rasa curiganya semakin dalam,"Ah, baiklah. Saya permisi pergi dulu... _jaa_, Sasori-_san_!" setelah berdiri, Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Sasori dari tempat itu.

"Padahal kalau bisa lebih dekat... aku akan lebih mudah mengetahui tentang _Kyuubi_, baiklah. Aku pergi saja." Sasori pun meninggalkan taman itu dan keluar dari sekolah.

Sakura belum benar-benar meninggalkan taman tetapi dia bersembunyi dibalik dinding, ingin mengetahui apakah rasa curiganya ini pantas untuk diperpanjang atau mungkin tidak, tetapi mungkin saja dia salah satu dari Akatsuki yang menginginkan _Kyuubi_. Dan dia bisa mencelakai Naruto juga keluarganya... melihat senyuman dan hal yang dilakukan oleh pria itu saja sudah membuat rasa curiganya semakin besar sepertinya dia harus diam dulu, jika bercerita ia takut kalau disini tidak ada yang namanya Akatsuki.

Setelah, pria itu tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi. Sakura pun yakin untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan melihat majikannya Naruto yang tengah berada dikelasnya sepertinya sudah saatnya istirahat atau mungkin pulang karena bel telah berbunyi lagipula ini hanya sekolah untuk belajar menjadi raja atau ratu yang baik, kan?

"Hai, Sakura," baru saja Sakura ingin menghampiri kelas majikannya, pria berambut pirang itu telah berada dihadapannya sambil tersenyum dan menatap Sakura, pelayannya. Sakura hanya memiringkan kepalanya merasa bingung, baru kali ini majikannya itu memberikan senyum seperti itu,"aku sudah selesai sekolahnya. Nanti malam akan ada pesta dirumahku dan teman-temanku akan datang dan disaat itu aku akan menunjukkan dirimu pada mereka." tambah Naruto, Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Lalu, keduanya pun berjalan meninggalkan gedung sekolah,"Apa yang kau pelajari dikelas, tuan?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya... seperti namanya tentang mengurus kerajaan dan lain-lain. Membosankan..." jawab Naruto terlihat malas.

"Hahaha, terlihat dari wajah anda, tuan." Sakura hanya tertawa mendengar pernyataan Naruto, majikannya. Setelah itu mereka berdua pun naik ke kereta kuda milik keluarga Uzumaki dan kembali ke istana.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Disebuah kerajaan atau lebih tepatnya markas para pemburu binatang langka yang bernama Akatsuki. Mereka telah mendapatkan 7 binatang itu dan tinggal menangkap yang lain lagi, mereka telah mencoba menangkap atau lebih tepatnya mencuri _Gyuuki _atau lebih sering disebut _Hachibi_. Dia adalah yang terkuat setelah _Kyuubi_ dan kekuatan itu menghambat mereka untuk mendapatkannya.

"Kerja bagus, Sasori. Jika kau semakin dekat dengan pelayan itu, mungkin kita akan mengetahui atau mungkin mendapatkan kunci kandang _Kyuubi_." ucap Pain yang disampingnya ada Konan.

"Ya, tetapi saya ragu. Apakah akan bertemu dengannya lagi." balas Sasori.

Pain dan yang lainnya pun berpikir... sambil menopang dagu mereka, memikirkan cara bagaimana untuk masuk kedalam kerajaan itu. Lalu, Pain pun menurunkan tangannya dari dagu dan melirik kearah Deidara dan tentu saja yang dilirik merasakan aura yang tidak enak. Pria berambut pirang panjang itu pun hanya diam sambil menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Deidara, kaulah yang paling bisa dimanfaatkan. Berpura-puralah menjadi seorang gadis dan tersesat di dekat kerajaan Uzumaki, karena mereka terkenal akan kebaikannya. Jadi mungkin saja mereka akan mengizinkanmu untuk tinggal sementara dan disaat itu kau manfaatkan untuk mendapat simpati dari Raja atau mungkin anaknya dan kau bisa mendapatkan kunci itu dengan mudah. Lalu, kau kembali ke sini dan kita akan bersiap-siap untuk melakukan pekerjaan." jelas Pain panjang lebar.

"T-Tapi kenapa aku... Hm?" tanya Deidara tampak tak terima.

"Itu karena kaulah yang paling cantik diantara kami semua." sahut Kisame dengan seringaiannya. Deidara pun men-_deathglare_ Kisame dan mengarahkan meriam kepadanya dan sebelum Deidara mengaktikan meriam itu, tangan Itachi telah menahannya dan pria berambut hitam itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kalian semua... menyebalkan!" teriak Deidara kesal, dia pun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutupnya atau lebih tepatnya membantingnya.

"Dia marah." ucap Sasori.

"Itulah resiko memiliki wajah cantik." sahut Kisame.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Di kerajaan Uzumaki tengah mempersiapkan pesta untuk nanti malam, pesta dansa. Yang dirayakan dengan alasan keinginan Naruto, dia hanya ingin melaksanakannya. Dan tentu saja sahabat-sahabat Naruto juga para warga diundang dalam acara ini untuk meramaikan saja, tak lupa hiasan-hiasan ruangan yang dibuat seindah mungkin agar para tamu merasa kagum dan tersanjung, makanan yang dibuat juga bukan makanan biasa dan ini spesial untuk para tamu terhormat, dan yang lainnya.

Kini Naruto tengah berada didalam kamarnya bersama pelayannya Sakura, dia meminta tolong pada pelayannya itu untuk mencarikan baju yang cocok untuk dirinya. Dan pelayannya itu merasa kerepotan karena tidak biasanya dia melakukan hal ini, jadi pada akhirnya Sakura menyarankan majikannya itu untuk memakai pakaian seorang raja yang terkenal di tahun sebelumnya, dab Naruto pun menyetujuinya. Pria itu masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan memakai baju yang disarankan oleh pelayannya itu, setelah beberapa menit ia pun keluar dan tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Terimakasih, Sakura. Baju ini bagus, mungkin ayah dan ibu akan suka dengan baju ini," Naruto melihat lagi bajunya yang ia kenakan, Sakura yang dipuji itu tersenyum dan merasa dihargai,"baiklah, sepertinya para tamu sudah berdatangan. Emm... Sakura, aku harap kau memakai baju bagus juga." ucap Naruto, saat dia masih melihat Sakura dengan pakaian seorang pelayan.

"Ah, saya hanya seorang pelayan. Tak pantas jika memakai baju bagus." Sakura menggeleng, dia berpikir untuk didalam kamarnya saja. Tetapi majikannya memasang mata berharap atau lebih sering disebut _puppyeyes_, Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Dia beranjak kekamarnya dan mencari pakaian yang bagus.

Naruto sudah meminta izin pada ibunya untuk meminjamkan baju ibunya yang dulu pernah ia pakai saat berada dipesta dansa bersama ayahnya, tetapi Kushina mengatakan bahwa baju itu ia berikan saja pada Sakura. Tentu saja hal itu disambut baik oleh Naruto dan ia segera pergi menuju kekamar Sakura tetapi sebelum itu dia pun mengetuk pintu kamar pelayannya itu. Dan pintu pun dibuka walau tidak semuanya, Sakura hanya menampakkan kepalanya karena ia masih mengenakan pakaian dalam.

"A-Ah! S-Sakura, aku memberikan baju ini padamu. Aku harap kau menggunakannya di pesta ya, aku menunggumu." setelah memberikan baju, Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Gadis itu menerimanya dan ia pun merasa kagum dengan pakaian bagus yang diberikan oleh majikannya itu.

.

.

.

"Ah, Narutp. Tamu sudah banyak yang datang tetapi belum dimulai daritadi bahkan sahabat-sahabatmu telah menunggu disana." ucap Kushina dan Naruto pun melihat kebawah, dia melihat Shikamaru dan yang lainnya melambaikan tangan kecuali Sasuke.

"Iya, _Kaa-chan_. Aku tengah menunggu Sakura, dia masih mengenakan pakaian. Aku tak mau memulai pesta tanpa dia." balas Naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan bilang, kalau kau menyukainya?" tanya Kushina dan seketika pipi Naruto pun memerah.

"_Kaa-chan_, ini ada-ada saja. Dia kan hanya pelayanku." Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang rambutnya sambil nyengir ria, menutupi rasa malunya karena dicurigai menyukai pelayannya sendiri.

"Cinta tak mengenal derajat, Naruto. Bisa saja kan, kalau kau menyukainya." tiba-tiba Minato menyahut dan Naruto pun hanya diam, tak mau memperpanjang percakapan ini.

Naruto menunduk memikirkan hal yang diucapkan oleh orang tuanya, benar juga kalau Sakura memang hanya pelayan baginya. Tak mungkin ia memperlakukannya secara spesial dan tak heran juga jika orang tuanya mencurigai dirinya menyukai pelayannya itu, tetapi dia kan... tidak punya sahabat perempuan yang bisa sedekat ini. Ah! Apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Maaf, telah menunggu lama, Naruto-_sama__._" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara seorang gadis mengucapkan namanya, ya... tak salah lagi itu pasti pelayannya Sakura. Dan benar saja, itu dia... dia mengenakan gaun yang ia berikan tadi, warna merah dan terlihat indah dengan gadis itu. Sakura hanya tersenyum padanya dan kepada orang tua Naruto.

Naruto pun menghampiri dirinya dan menawarkan tangannya untuk disambut oleh Sakura walau awalnya Sakura bingung, tapi akhirnya dia pun menyambut tangan Naruto dan keduanya pun turun kelantai bawah. Membuat para gadis merasa iri, Naruto membawa Sakura menuju ketempat para sahabatnya berada dan dia pun menyapanya.

"Maaf menunggu lama, _minna_. Inilah pelayanku namanya adalah Sakura Haruno." ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri Sakura, gadis itu hanya membungkukkan badannya lalu tersenyum.

"Jadi dia gadis yang kau ceritakan tadi, cantik juga ya. Salam kenal, Sakura." sahut Shion lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura, gadis berambut _pink_ itu hanya tersenyum.

"Heh, lalu kapan pestanya dimulai?" tanya Kankuro.

"Oh..." Naruto pun membalikkan badannya dan menuju kelantai atas untuk memnberitahukan kepada semua tamu bahwa acara sudah dimulai, tetapi sebelum itu ia mengambil pengeras suara supaya para tamu mendengarnya. "Hadirin sekalian, maaf telah menunggu lama. Saya umumkan bahwa acara sudah dimulai, karena ini pesta dansa kalian boleh mencari pasangan untuk diajak berdansa dan tentu saja kami telah menyediakan makanan untuk kalian, terimakasih." Naruto pun membungkukkan badannya lalu meletakkan pengeras suara ketempat asalnya, lalu kembali ke tempat para sahabatnya.

"Untung saja kuingatkan, kalau tidak. Pestanya takkan pernah dimulai." ucap Kankuro.

Naruto hanya mengerutkan dahinya lalu menarik tangan Sakura,"Ayo kita berdansa!" ajak Naruto.

"Eh!?" Sakura terkejut karena dirinyalah yang dipilih oleh Naruto untuk berdansa, padahal ia merasa kalau ada gadis lain yang lebih pantas. Dan tentu saja karena hal itu, banyak gadis yang iri.

"Hinata-_sama_, ayo kita berdansa." ajak Neji pada sepupunya itu. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan menyambut tangan Neji yang sudah menunggu. Lalu, keduanya pun menuju ketengah ruangan untuk berdansa.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita berdansa?" ajak Shion, dia terlihat bosan karena hanya bisa melihat. Padahal ia ingin berdansa dengan Naruto tetapi pria itu lebih dulu mengajak pelayannya.

"Tidak, aku mau makan saja." Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Shion dan menuju ketempat makan. Shion pun mengerutkan dahinya lalu kembali mencari pasangan untuk berdansa.

"Gaara, bagaimana kalau kita berdansa?" ajaknya lagi, tetapi Gaara menolak karena ia tidak bisa berdansa. Dan dia ingin mengajak Shikamaru, tetapi pria itu tengah asyik tidur. Dan yang dilihatnya tingggal Kankuro yang tengah duduk bersama Gaara dan Temari, dia pun pasrah dan memilih untuk tidak berdansa dengan siapa pun. Tetapi, tiba-tiba seorang pria datang menghampirinya dan menawarkan tangannya untuk mengajak Shion berdansa walau Shion tidak mengenalnya tetapi dia pun menerima ajakan itu. Dan berdansa dengan riang.

Dilain sisi, ada seseorang yang melihat acara dansa itu dengan mengenakan teleskop,"Acara dansa yang menarik dan akan lebih menarik lagi, jika aku menghancurkan acara itu." seringai seorang pria dari jauh lalu menyimpan teleskopnya di sisi celananya.

Akankah pesta itu hancur? Dan siapa pria itu?

**TBC **

* * *

A/N: Nee, Minna! Thanks for reading, ^^ Maaf kalau chapter ini pendek, :) Dan apakah ada pertanyaan untuk chapter ini? ^^ Dan maaf jika reviewnya tidak saya balas, buat yg tidak login karena saya akan menjawab jika itu sebuah pertanyaan dan tidak hanya sekedar "update, Next," Dll. Hehehe... Gomenne, :)

RnR, please?


	5. Chapter 5

Yo, minna! Terimakasih telah me-review fanfic saya yang satu ini... :D Dan dengan penuh kebahagiaan saya akan melanjutkannya, :'D Dan dan... maaf kalau chapter ini sangat mengecewakan, ._.

**Warning: **OOC, Typo(s), Alur kecepetan, Etc.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

Di istana keluarga Uzumaki yang tengah mengadakan pesta dansa, terlihatlah seorang pangeran bersama dengan seorang gadis tengah berdansa. Padahal sebenarnya gadis itu hanyalah pelayan-nya dan orang tuanya juga curiga atas perlakukan spesial yang ia berikan pada pelayannya itu tetapi ia tetap tidak perduli dan melakukan pelayan ini secara khusus.

Mereka berdua berdansa layaknya sepasang kekasih yang sudah begitu akrab dan juga tak ingin dipisahkan, Naruto Uzumaki sang pangeran dari keluarga terhormat ini tak merasa keberatan sekalipun walaupun mereka berdua terus diperhatikan oleh para tamu undangan, Sakura sang pelayan yang mendengar suara bisik-bisik pun merasa tak enak.

"N-Naruto-_sama, _apa anda tak mendengar? Mereka membicarakan kita." ucap Sakura, Naruto masih dengan tenang berdansa dengan ria dan tetap memang senyum diwajahnya.

"Hei, jangan-jangan mereka punya hubungan lagi." Sakura melirik kearah orang yang tengah berbisik itu, dua wanita yang sudah cukup tua membicarakan tentang mereka, wajah Sakura pun memerah.

"Ya... padahal aku ingin mencalonkan anakku sebagai istrinya, lho. Memalukan ya kalau anak kita kalah dengan seorang 'pembantu'." mendengar ucapan yang terakhir itu, Naruto yang tadinya memasang senyuman. Kini matanya terbuka dan menoleh kearah dua wanita yang tengah membicarakannya. Dia pun melepaskan tangannya dari genggamannya dengan Sakura dan menghampiri kedua wanita itu.

"Hei, kalian berdua... apa kalian tidak malu membicarakan orang sambil berbisik-bisikan begitu?" tanya Naruto, wajahnya menunduk dan aura suram mengkoar dari wajah dan tubuhnya,"aku akan ambilkan _microfon_ agar semua orang bisa mendengar bahkan juga aku. Bagaimana?"

"M-Maaf, Naruto. K-Kami..."

"Mau apa? Minta maaf? Minta maaflah pada Sakura, bukan padaku." ucap Naruto.

Kedua wanita itu pun menghampiri Sakura lalu membungkukan badannya,"Maafkan kami, Sakura." setelah mengucapkan itu, keduanya pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan menjauh dari sana.

Sakura pun menatap nanar Naruto dari tempat dia berdiri, dia pun pergi dari tempat itu dan menjauh dari keramaian para tamu undangan sambil mengelap air matanya yang terjatuh dia berlari sekencang-kencangnya dan memilih pergi kekandang _Kyuubi_. Naruto pun menegakkan kepalanya dan tak melihat lagi Sakura berada diantara para undangan, dia mencari-cari gadis itu keseluruh penjuru ruangan tetapi tidak ada Sakura sama sekali. Ingin ia mencari keluar tetapi dia yang merayakan pesta ini dan ia harus tetap disini sampai pesta selesai.

"Hei, apa kalian melihat seorang gadis memakai gaun merah kesini?" Tanya Naruto pada salah satu undangan, tetapi para undangan menggeleng tanda tak melihat. Naruto pun kembali mencari dan tetap tak menemukan Sakura.

_TRANG!_

Kaca istana milik keluarga Uzumaki pun pecah karena tiba-tiba ada yang menghancurkannya dari atas, dia dating… seorang pria yang mengenakan pakaian tak terlihat tetapi tampak seperti mengenakan kacamata, dia menggunakan jaket yang menutupi wajahnya, terlihat sebuah seringaian dari bibirnya.

"Kyaa! Siapa itu?" para undangan terkejut dan menunjuk keatas, orang yang tiba-tiba datang lewat jendela dan memecahkannya.

Pria misterius itu pun turun kebawah dengan menggunakan alat yang telah ia siapkan untuk melakukan hal ini, dia pun menghampiri Naruto yang tengah berdiri menatapnya tajam,"Atas perintah dari Tuan saya, saya akan menangkap anda."

"Apa maksud-"

_Bugh!_

Naruto pingsan karena punggungnya dipukul keras oleh pria misterius itu, tentu saja Minato sang ayah langsung memanggil para prajuritnya untuk mengambil kembali anaknya dari tangan pria itu tetapi pria itu terlalu hebat untuk dikalahkan sampai pada akhirnya datanglah Kakashi yang menjadi prajurit kepercayaan Minato ke ruang pesta.

"Siapa anda? Beraninya anda memperlakukan Tuan saya seperti itu." Ucap Kakashi sambil mengarahkan tombaknya kearah pria itu dan pria itu menyeringai dibalik jubahnya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu masih dengan menggendong Naruto dibahunya, dia pun berusaha untuk menjatuhkan tombak yang dipegang Kakashi dengan kakinya.

Kakashi mengelak sebaik mungkin seperti yang telah ia pelajari selama ini, selama ia menjadi prajurit,"Saya akan mengambil kembali Tuan saya!" seru Kakashi dan kembali mengelak lalu berusaha untuk mengenai pria misterius itu tanpa melukai Naruto sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Sakura menangis didepan gerbang _Kyuubi_, kebetulan hewan 'peliharaan' Naruto yang sekarang telah menjadi sahabatnya itu, kini berada disini menemaninya yang tengah menangis. Dia menangis karena merasa sakit dibicarakan seperti itu dan juga merasa aneh pada Naruto.

"_Kurama_, apakah kau pernah melihat Naruto memperlakukan seorang gadis dengan baik?" Tanya Sakura pada _Kurama_ walau mereka dipisah oleh kandang _Kyuubi_ yang masih terkunci.

"Dia sama sekali belum pernah membawa seorang gadis kesini selain dirimu, Sakura. Jadi aku tidak tau tentang itu." Jawab _Kyuubi_ dengan posisi tangan yang menumpu dagunya.

"Ah, begitukah. Tak apa, _Kurama_. Terimakasih telah menemaniku." Ujar Sakura.

"Dengan senang hati." Balas _Kyuubi_ dan tersenyum walaupun tetap terlihat mengerikan karena menampakkan gigi-giginya yang tajam.

Tiba-tiba para prajurit yang bertugas didaerah kandang _Kyuubi_ berlarian keluar karena mendengar kalau kerajaan tengah diserang, Sakura pun yang mendengar itu dari para prajurit yang lewat bergegas berdiri dari duduknya untuk menuju ke kerajaan untuk memastikan.

"_Kurama_! Aku pikir sampai disini dulu, sepertinya ada masalah." Sakura pun mengelap air matanya lagi dan berlari dengan kencang menuju kekerajaan.

"Ah, baiklah. Asalkan bukan masalah yang tidak menyangkut denganku." _Kyuubi_ pun memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

Sakura terus berlari dan berlari untuk menuju keruang pesta tadi, ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Majikannya Naruto, ya walaupun menurutnya pria itu menyebalkan tapi tetap saja ada perasaan khawatir yang ia rasakan tetapi karena gaun yang ia kenakan panjang ia menjadi kesandung dan terjatuh, Gaun itu pun menjadi robek Sakura merasa tak enak karena telah merobek Gaun berharga yang pernah dipakai oleh Ratu Kushina tapi… ini adalah kecelakaan.

Sakura pun memilih merobek setengah lagi agar dirinya lebih mudah untuk berlari dan menuju keruang pesta, dia pun sampai disana dan melihat para prajurit yang tengah melawan seorang pria yang mengenakan jubah sehingga dia tak dapat melihat wajah pria itu tapi dia tampak memakai kacamata. Dan dia juga melihat Naruto yang tengah pingsan digendong oleh pria itu.

Sakura pun berlari kearah pria itu melewati para prajurit lainnya dan dengan kelincahannya, dia merebut Naruto dari pria misterius itu dan melemparnya kelain sisi dan dengan refleks Kakashi menangkapnya lalu menatap tajam Sakura yang tiba-tiba mengganas itu.

"Gadis manis ya… beraninya merebut Tuan Naruto yang berharga dari tanganku. Akan kubunuh kau!" serunya dan karena suaranya yang cukup keras membuat tudung yang menutupi wajah pria itu terbuka, dan terlihat dengan jelas seorang pria berambut perak, memakai kacamata.

"Kabuto Yakushi?" gumam Kakashi yang tengah menggendong Naruto.

Mata Sakura pun melebar karena yang ia lihat adalah orang yang dulu pernah menghancurkan Konoha bersama Orochimaru, tetapi ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya karena ia sadar ini bukan tempat asalnya.

"Aku takkan membiarkan kau membunuhku! Tetapi aku lah yang akan membunuhmu! Shanaroo!" Sakura pun mengarahkan tangannya kearah pipi pria itu, awalnya pria itu tersenyum dan berpikir pukulan gadis ini tidaklah sakit, tetapi yang terjadi… dia terpental sangat jauh bahkan dinding sampai retak karena hal itu.

Orang-orang yang melihat hal itu bahkan Minato dan Kushina terkejut bukan main untuk pertama kalinya mereka semua melihat orang yang memiliki kekuatan seperti itu, bahkan sampai ada yang berbisik tentang kekuatan Sakura bukan berbisik tentang hal baik tetapi buruk.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa bisa memiliki kekuatan seperti itu?" Tanya Shion yang berdiri disamping Sasuke yang tengah melihat adegan itu sambil minum dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hm!"

Kakashi yang melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri itu pun semakin menyipitkan matanya,'Ternyata memang benar dugaanku tentang gadis itu. Dia memang berbahaya…' batin Kakashi.

Sakura yang tidak bisa menahan emosinya itu, kini matanya terbelalak karena telah mengeluarkan atau lebih tepatnya memperlihatkan kekuatannya didepan orang banyak, dia merasa ragu. Dia sedikit takut kalau dirinya itu dianggap orang yang memiliki kekuatan sihir dan mereka akan memenjarakan mereka, ini kesalahannya.

"Ugh! Kau gadis sialan!" Kabuto yang merasa sangat kesakitan pun melarikan diri dari kerajaan walaupun dalam keadaan sekarat.

"Kalian lihat apa? Kejar dia! Aku takkan memaafkannya karena telah memukul anakku!" perintah Minato yang segera datang ketempat Kakashi yang tengah mengendong Naruto. Para prajurit pun pergi meninggalkan ruang pesta yang sekarang telah hancur untuk mengejar Kabuto.

"Naruto! Naruto! Bangun, nak!" Kushina memukul-mukul pelan pipi Naruto yang masih pingsan, setelah beberapa menit pria pirang itu pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan siuman dari pingsannya.

"Uhh… _Kaa-chan_." Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya pelan dan menoleh kearah Kushina yang menatapnya sedih, wanita itu langsung memeluknya dengan erat dan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum tipis karena kepalanya masih sedikit sakit. Naruto pun menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat pelayannya Sakura dengan gaun yang ia berikan tadi dan kini telah menjadi dibawah lutut, dia menatap tajam Sakura karena kesal gaun yang dulunya milik ibunya dengan seenaknya dirobek oleh Sakura.

Sakura menyadari tatapan itu, dia menunduk dan merasa menyesal. Kakashi yang entah darimana datang menghampirinya dan mengunci kedua tangannya dibelakang punggungnya, Sakura yang tiba-tiba dilakukan seperti itu merasa terkejut karena tak tau apa-apa.

"Ternyata saya memang tidak salah tidak mengizinkan anda masuk waktu itu." Bisik Kakashi ketelinga Sakura, gadis itu hanya diam.

"Tangkap aku jika berkenan." Ujar Sakura.

Kakashi pun menyeringai dibalik maskernya dan menarik Sakura untuk pergi dari tempat itu tetapi dengan cepat Naruto menghalangi keduanya untuk pergi,"Kakashi, mau kau bawa kemana pelayanku?" Tanya Naruto.

Kakashi pun membalikkan badan,"Maaf, tuan. Dia memiliki kekuatan yang tak seharusnya, saya curiga kalau dia adalah utusan seseorang yang akan mengahncurkan Kerajaan kita. Jadinya saya memutuskan untuk menginterogasinya di ruangan rahasia."

Minato tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka bertiga lalu mengambil nafas,"Aku setuju dengan Kakashi." Ujarnya.

Naruto pun menggepalkan tangannya karena merasa kesal,"Akan kujelaskan tentang ini nanti, sebelumnya kita harus membubarkan para undangan dulu supaya mereka tidak seperti orang bodoh tetapi ditempat yang berantakan ini!" tegas Naruto.

Minato pun tersenyum dan memegang kepala Naruto,"Perkataanmu itu sungguh tidak sopan, Naruto." Lalu Minato pun meninggalkan mereka bertiga untuk membubarkan para undangan terlebih dahulu.

Naruto pun kembali menatap kearah Kakashi,"Ayo kita pergi saja lebih dulu." Ajak Naruto, Kakashi hanya mengangguk dan berjalan sambil menarik Sakura.

Dijalan menuju ketempat interogasi dengan wajah serius Naruto pun mengeluarkan suara,"Sakura, kenapa kau merobek gaun itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku takkan bisa menghajarnya, jika mengenakan gaun yang panjang. Lagipula tadi aku terjatuh… jadinya gaun itu robek dan aku memutuskan untuk merobeknya saja agar tidak repot." Jawab Sakura.

"Hmm, walaupun begitu kau tetap akan kuhukum nanti!" tegas Naruto.

"Baik, Naruto-_sama_. Saya menerimanya dengan senang hati."

.

.

.

Sekarang, para undangan telah pulang karena Minato telah mengumumkan kepada para undangan tetapi mereka lebih tepat seperti diusir, memalukan memang tapi kalau tidak disuruh pulang nanti akan seperti yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, anaknya. Kini mereka ber-4 telah berada di ruang interogasi, untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto dan juga menginterogasi Sakura tentang kekuatannya itu.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Silahkan mulai." Ucap Minato.

"Begini, dulu saat dia baru pertama kali menjadi pelayanku. Aku pernah mengajaknya ke kandang _Kyuubi_ dan ternyata ada penyusup yang ingin mencuri _Kyuubi. _Aku mengeluarkan pedang dan tidak sengaja menggores tangan Sakura lalu tiba-tiba saat kulihat luka itu telah hilang dan juga penyusup itu terpental sangat jauh saat Sakura memukulnya. Awalnya aku tidak percaya akan itu dan sempat berpikir kalau dia itu adalah penyihir atau seseorang yang diberi kelebihan tetapi sebenarnya tidak. Dia menyuruhku untuk merahasiakan itu tetap dia sendiri yang mengungkapnnya." Jelas Naruto.

Kakashi dan Minato mengangguk mengerti dengan cerita Naruto, kini mereka menoleh kearah Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya diam, kini giliran Kakashi yang bertanya.

"Jadi, siapa kau ini dan darimana kau berasal?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku ini sebenarnya adalah seorang Ninja, aku berasal dari Konoha aku terlempar kesini saat aku mendekati sebuah cahaya dan saat aku ingin mencari cahaya itu lagi. Cahaya itu sudah menghilang, jadi aku memutuskan untuk ke Kota dan bertanya tentang cahaya itu." Jawab Sakura.

"Dulu kau pernah mengatakan tentang ini, tapi aku masih tidak percaya tentang cahaya itu." Ucap Kakashi.

"Jangankan anda, saya juga tidak percaya." Balas Sakura.

"Hmm, saya akan membantumu untuk mencari kembali cahaya itu. Saya takut kalau keluarga atau kerabat anda mencari-cari anda." Ucap Minato.

"_Arigatou, _Minato-_sama_." Ucap Sakura, Minato hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

Naruto yang mendengar tentang hal itu pun entah kenapa merasa sedikit tidak rela, dia menunduk sedih,'Kalau Sakura pulang? Apa aku akan kehilangan pelayan sekaligus _bodyguard_-ku?' batinnya.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Kini dimarkas Akatsuki, para pemburu hewan langka dari setiap kerajaan. Kini tengah akan melaksanakan rencana yang sudah mereka susun, mengorbankan salah satu dari mereka untuk masuk kedalam Istana dan mencuri perhatian dari Raja atau Ratu dan akan lebih bagus jika pemegang kunci kandang hewan langka itu sendiri, Pangeran Naruto Uzumaki.

"Nah, sekarang… Aku akan mendadani dirimu dengan sangat baik dan pasti kau tidak akan dikenali, Deidara." Ucap Konan, satu-satunya pemburu yang bergender perempuan disini. Dia tengah memperhatikan rekannya yang memiliki wajah yang cukup cantik.

"Iya! Iya! Cepat lakukan!" bentak Deidara, pria yang akan didandani seperti perempuan.

Konan pun memulai aksinya, dia telah menyiapkan alat-alat untuk membentuk rambut Deidara, pakaian yang manis dan tidak lupa, _make-up_ untuk membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti seorang gadis. Dengan lihai Konan mendandani pria ini, dia mengubah model rambutnya setelah itu, mendandani wajahnya. Setelah selesai melakukan keduanya, dia pun keluar untuk membiarkan pria itu berganti baju walau sebelumnya pria itu menolak karena gengsi.

Pada akhirnya Deidara pun pasrah dan memakai baju itu, dan kalau rencana ini berjalan dengan baik. Dia akan meminta bayaran paling tinggi lalu keluar dari organisasi ini dan pergi ketempat yang jauh untuk membuat bom lebih banyak. Walau awalnya agak kesusahan memakai baju itu karena model gaun dan banyak rumbai-rumbainya, tapi pada akhirnya dia berhasil walau ada sedikit masalah tadinya.

Setelah itu, dia pun membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan-pelan dan mengeluarkan diri seluruhnya dari dalam kamar, dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu dilihat oleh teman-temannya. Dan dia pun bertambah malu karena para rekan-rekannya yang lain menatapnya dengan tatapan 'selera'.

"A-Ada apa lihat-lihat! Dasar abnormal!" bentak Deidara dengan wajah merah padam.

"Kau cantik sekali, Nona Dei-_chan_!" seru para lelaki tak terkecuali Pain. Konan pun menggerutu karena kalah saing oleh Deidara yang hanya _crossdress_ untuk sementara.

"Apa-apaan sih kalian!" teriak Deidara lagi.

Konan pun semakin merasa kalah saing,"Hei, semua! Jangan terlalu terbawa suasana oleh penampilan baru, Deidara. Ingat! Dia masihlah seorang pria, sadarkan diri kalian!" jelas Konan. Dan mendengar ucapan itu para lelaki pun tersadar dan mengusap-usap dada mereka telah tertarik dengan sesama jenis hanya karena _crossdress_.

"Nah, Konan. Beritahu dia, bagaimana cara menjadi gadis yang baik dan ajari dia agar tidak membuat mereka mencurigainya sebagai laki-laki, lalu jangan lupa ajari dia untuk tidak terlalu emosian. Itu membuat aura pria-nya terlihat." Setelah mengucapkan itu Pain pun meninggalkan mereka semua.

Konan pun mengangguk,"Nah, Deidara… bersikaplah manis dan tak tau apa-apa. Itu adalah sifat yang sangat sering dimiliki perempuan, sehingga orang-orang akan memberimu simpati dan rencana kita akan berjalan dengan lancar." Jelas Konan.

"Bagaimana itu?" Tanya Deidara.

"Menurutmu? Tidak tau apa-apa, bagaimana?"

"Bodoh, aku tidak mau berpura-pura bodoh!" seru Deidara tak terima.

"Haah, _baka_! Kalau begitu belajarlah untuk bersikap manis." Ucap Konan.

"Bagaimana itu?"

Konan menyipitkan matanya karena mendapat pertanyaan yang sama,"Begini, uhm… misalnya jika sang pangeran atau raja memanggilmu, bersikaplah… '_Ya, ada apa…? Onii-sama~'_." Konan membuat suaranya semanis mungkin dan para pria yang disana pun ber-_blushing_ ria tak terkecuali Deidara.

"Jangan berpikir mesum!" ucap Konan.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba… _Ya, ada apa…? Onii-sama~_." Deidara berusaha semanis mungkin membuat suara seperti yang dibuat Konan dan ya… dia berhasil.

"Bagus, latihanmu selesai! Besok kau sudah bias pergi ke Kerajaan Uzumaki dan jangan lupa, ganti namamu jika ditanya oleh mereka." Setelah itu Konan pun pergi.

Para rekannya pun bertepuk tangan dengan ria,"Bagus sekali, Nona Dei-_chan_! Gadis yang manis!" seru para rekannya yang lain.

"Aku bukan seorang gadis tau!" amuk Deidara.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Yo, minna! Thanks for reading, gomen… kalau misalnya masih pendek. XDD Mmm… begini, yang bingung sama model rambut Deidara bakal kukasih tau, soalnya aku gak tau banyak tentang model rambut, XDD Tau Elizabeth Middleford dari Kuroshitsuji? Nah, kayak gitulah model rambut Deidara, #gak elit niru2# Terus gaunnya Deidara, taulah gimana jaman kerajaan ya bajunya pasti begitu. ._. Dan maaf kalau banyak kurangnya, #kaburr

RnR, please?


	6. Chapter 6

Sebelumnya terimakasih sudah baca dan review juga yang telah masukin fic saya ke list favorite anda ^^ dan maaf kalau misalnya saya lama update maklum saya bakal gila kalau membiarkan ide-ide yang menyeruak di kepala saya dibiarkan, hehehe. Maaf, minna ^^ Adakah yang masih nunggu fic ini?

**Title: **One Killer Of A Maid

**Rate: **T

**Genre:** Adventure, Friendship, Romance

**Pair:** Naruto U. & Sakura H.

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary: **Saat Sakura pulang, ia melihat sebuah cahaya dan mendekatinya. Tiba-tiba Sakura bangun dan melihat Konoha yang berbeda, bahkan ia tak menemukan satu pun ninja disini. Tetapi, tiba-tiba Sakura mendengar ada sebuah pencarian Maid disebuah rumah yang besar, dia pun mendatangi tempat itu dan menjadi Maid karena kesalahannya sendiri.

**Warning: **Mungkin OOC, Typo(s), Alur kecepatan, Etc.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

* * *

_Chapter 6 _

Kerajaan keluarga Uzumaki yang kemarin terjadi sebuah pertarungan saat sedang berlangsungnya pesta dansa disana kini para prajurit diperintahkan untuk memperbaiki Istana. Naruto yang tengah tidur pun merasa terganggu akan hal itu tetapi daripada kehujanan lebih baik dia mendengar suara paku yang diketuk pakai palu.

Pagi telah tiba, Sakura yang sudah kembali mengenakan pakaian seorang _maid. _Dia mendorong kereta makanan untuk diantarkan ke kamar Naruto dan dia yakin, dia akan bangun lebih dulu daripada Naruto. Dia pun membuka dengan perlahan pintu kamar Naruto dan dengan pelan dia menghembuskan nafas karena pria itu masih tertidur dengan pulas di kamarnya.

Sakura pun kembali mendorong kereta tak lupa menutup kembali pintu kamar Naruto, dia berhenti melangkahkan kaki setelah sampai di samping kasur besar Tuan-nya itu. Tak ingin menganggu seseorang yang tengah tertidur terlebih lagi itu adalah majikan-nya, Sakura pergi keluar kamar dengan perlahan, takut membuat majikannya itu terbangun.

"Kau mau kemana, Sakura?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu. Sakura yang baru saja ingin keluar kamar merasa terkejut dan membalikkan badan, dia pun salah tingkah.

"E-Eh? N-Naruto-_sama, _cepat sekali anda bangun?"

Naruto pun menggaruk-garuk pipinya, lalu dia terkekeh pelan membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri,"Sebenarnya aku sudah bangun dari jam 5 tadi karena merasa tidak nyaman karena suara palu yang terus menggema. Aku jadinya tidak bisa tidur tapi karena berpikir kau akan datang dan... akan kalah lagi denganku, jadinya aku memilih pura-pura tidur."

Sakura menyipitkan matanya,'Padahal kalau di Konoha, Naruto selalu telat bangun,' batin Sakura,"ah... mungkin lain kali saya akan mendahului tuan bangun." Sakura tersenyum tipis, dia pun keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Pipi Naruto tampak merona merah lalu dia terkekeh dan beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk pergi mandi.

.

.

.

Sakura yang sudah menjauh dari kamar majikannya itu pun menggeleng pelan, dia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar Istana untuk melihat orang yang tengah melakukan pekerjaan memperbaiki Istana yang kemarin di buat rusuh oleh orang yang Sakura kenal. Tak lupa ia membawa minuman untuk mereka karena pasti mereka akan kehausan.

Pria yang tengah bekerja itu pun menoleh kebawah melihat gadis yang masih muda membawa minuman untuk mereka. Salah satu dari mereka pun turun dari tangga yang mereka gunakan untuk mempermudah pekerjaan mereka. Sakura pun meletakkan minuman itu di atas meja yang sengaja di letakkan diluar. Sakura pun menoleh, melihat pria yang dengan mengelap keringatnya, menghampirinya.

"Hallo, nona manis." sapa pria itu.

'Hee? Dia kan... ayah? Ayah! Kenapa terlihat sangat muda!?' batin Sakura,"e-eh! Ya, hallo juga, Ay- maksudku Paman!" Sakura salah tingkah karena merasa kebingungan.

"Hee~? Kenapa terlihat gugup, Nona? Jangan terlalu cepat terpukau ya," pria yang sebenarnya adalah Ayah Sakura di dunianya yang sebenarnya itu mengkerlingkan matanya pada Sakura,"kita kan belum pada tahap perkenalan, sebelumnya kenalkan... aku Kizashi Haruno. Dan panggil aku Kizashi, jangan Paman. Aku masih terlalu muda."

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan,"Namaku Sakura." dia memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa menyebut nama belakangnya.

"Apa nanti malam kau sibuk? Kalau tidak, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?" tanya Kizashi.

Mata Sakura membulat,"M-Maaf, saya sangat sibuk." Sakura segera berlari dari tempat itu, takut pembicaraan semakin jauh. Dia berlari dan terus berlari sampai tubuhnya terjatuh bersamaan dengan orang yang ia tabrak. Sakura pun membuka matanya perlahan, dia melihat seorang gadis berambut blonde yang terlihat sangat polos. Sakura pun berdiri dan membantunya berdiri.

"Maaf, saya ceroboh." Sakura membungkukkan badannya.

Gadis yang ditabrak itu, terdiam sejenak,"Hee! Sakit tahu, hm!"

Sakura hanya tersenyum palsu dan kembali membungkukkan badannya, gadis itu hanya diam karena bingung melihat tingkah Sakura. Lalu, tibalah Naruto yang datang dan menghampiri mereka berdua. Naruto sedikit bingung melihat seorang gadis yang dia tidak kenal.

"Hallo, anda siapa dan ada apa datang kemari? Apakah ada urusan dengan Ayahku?" tanya Naruto.

'Oh, berarti dialah yang memegang kunci _Kyuubi _itu,' batin gadis itu terkekeh licik, dia pun memulai akting-nya. Dia adalah Deidara, pria yang dipilih untuk memata-matai tempat ini dan tujuan utamanya adalah mendapat simpati dari sang pangeran dan mendapatkan kunci kandang _Kyuubi_."Mmm... aku adalah gadis yang tersesat, _Onii-sama_." dia memasang wajah sesedih mungkin.

Sakura mendelik karena suaranya sangat mencurigakan sebagai seorang gadis tetapi dia memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka tetapi Naruto sebagai majikan menyuruhnya untuk tetap berdiri disampingnya, Sakura hanya mengangguk dan berdiri diam di samping Naruto. Naruto sedikit melirik ke arah Sakura tetapi dia langsung mengarahkan matanya lurus, saat mendengar suara dehaman.

"Ah, sebelumnya nama anda siapa? Mungkin saya bisa membantu anda kembali ke rumah anda?" tanya Naruto.

"Nama saya? Umm... Deiana, hm." jawabnya singkat.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, hanya itu." jawab Deiana.

"Baiklah, ayo ikut aku," Naruto pun membalikkan badannya,"kau juga, Sakura." Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya diikuti oleh Deiana dan Sakura.

Sakura yang berjalan beriringan dengan gadis yang bernama Deiana itu meliriknya dengan intens tampangnya sangat mencurigakan, di depan Naruto dia begitu manis tetapi di depannya, gadis itu terlihat jahat tetapi Sakura tak mau berpikir begitu karena ini masih pertemuan pertama. Mereka pun kini sudah sampai di tempat Minato dan Kushina alias raja dan ratu kerajaan Uzumaki.

"Ayah, Ibu... kenalkan, dia Deiana. Dia bilang, dia tersesat." ucap Naruto.

Minato pun menoleh kearah Deiana,"Apa benar itu?" tanya Minato.

Deiana hanya mengangguk pelan, dia memasang wajah seseorang yang perlu di kasihani. Awalnya, Minato agak ragu karena takut orang ini akan melakukan hal yang tidak baik tetapi akhirnya Minato memutuskan untuk membiarkannya menginap untuk beberapa hari dan menyuruh beberapa prajuritnya mencari keluarga Deiana alias Deidara.

"Sakura, tolong antarkan, Deiana-_san, _ya." perintah Minato.

Sakura pun membungkukkan badan dan melangkah pergi, diikuti oleh Deiana. Sakura tetap melirik curiga pada gadis itu, dia melihat gadis berambut _blonde _itu menyeringai lebar tetapi ia tetap diam sebelum mendapat bukti yang jelas.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Naruto tengah berdiri di dekat jendela kamarnya, menikmati pemandangan luar Istana walaupun dia bisa saja keluar dari dalam Istana untuk menikmati pemandangan secara langsung tetapi tampaknya ia sedang tidak bersemangat, entah kenapa dia kurang semangat hari ini apalagi jika memikirkan hal yang kemarin, Sakura membuatnya kecewa karena telah merobek gaun yang ia berikan kemarin apalagi kalau memikirkan Kakashi akan mencari tahu tentang cahaya itu dan jika cahaya itu ditemukan, Sakura akan pergi, kembali ke tempat asalnya.

"Tuan?" Naruto segera membalikkan badannya, dia melihat Sakura yang datang menghampirinya dengan membawa makanan. Gadis itu terlihat sangat tenang dari tatapan mata yang ia perlihatkan, membuat Naruto merasa gelisah karena gadis itu lebih pendiam hari ini.

"Sakura, cepat sekali kau membawa makanan. Ini masih jam 12 kurang kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa, aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan anda, Tuan." jawab Sakura, dia pun membiarkan kereta makanan yang berada di samping kasur Naruto dan menghampiri Naruto yang berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura pun menarik nafas pelan lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto, membuat pria itu terkejut dan merasakan rona merah menjalar di pipinya,"Apa anda tidak merasa curiga dengan gadis itu, Deiana?" bisik Sakura lembut. Naruto salah fokus, dia lebih menikmati suara Sakura daripada hal yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu.

"U-Um... a-apa? Aku tidak dengar?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura yang menyadari wajah kaku Naruto pun merasa salah tingkah, dia menunduk sejenak lalu memasang wajah kesal,"Daritadi apa yang anda pikirkan!" teriak Sakura. Dan dia pun sadar, dia telah memarahi atau lebih tepatnya berteriak pada majikannya. Sakura pun segera membungkukkan badannya,"maafkan saya."

"Tidak apa," Naruto tersenyum tipis, dia pun memegang kedua bahu Sakura dan membuatnya kembali berdiri tegak,"kau tidak perlu membungukkan badan. Cukup pada Ayah dan Ibuku saja, mengerti?"

Sakura menganguk dengan cepat, pipinya terasa memerah,"Ah... lebih baik saya keluar saja ya. Obrolan itu lain kali saja, Tuan. Saya ingin membersihkan diri dulu." Sakura pun membalikkan dan dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Naruto memperhatikan langkah Sakura, dia tersenyum tipis. Lalu kembali menatap keluar jendela dan kini pikirannya sudah tak normal lagi, dia mengacak-acak rambutnya karena tak bisa berhenti memikirkan hal yang tadi. Mungkin ia harus menikahinya sebelum ia pergi dari sini atau mungkin ia akan ikut Sakura ke tempat asalnya.

.

.

.

Sakura mendapat perintah dari Minato untuk mengantarkan makanan untuk Deiana, orang beruntung yang diizinkan menginap di Istana yang besar dengan seorang raja yang baik hati dan sang ratu juga mengizinkan. Kesal memang tapi apa boleh buat, itu perintah dari sang raja. Dia pun masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dan meletakkan makanan di atas meja.

Sakura melihat keseluruh ruangan tetapi tak ada orang, dia menyipitkan matanya,"Dimana gadis itu?" gumamnya pelan, dia mendengar suara air. Sepertinya gadis itu tengah mandi karena dia mendengar suara air yang terdengar jelas ditelinganya, karena gadis itu masih mandi Sakura pun memanfaatkan hal ini untuk mencari informasi. Dia punya perasaan kuat bahwa gadis ini begitu mencurigakan.

'Apa yang harus kuperiksa terlebih dahulu?' pikir Sakura, dia pun menjentikkan jarinya. Memilih untuk memeriksa tas gadis itu terlebih dahulu, siapa tahu ada informasi yang sangat telak.

_Sreet_...

Pintu kamar mandi dibuka, Sakura terkejut begitu pula orang yang berada di kamar mandi.

"Hei! K-Kau mau apa dengan tasku?" dia menghampiri Sakura. Sakura dengan cepat mengunci kembali tas itu dan berdiri dengan tegak, dia salah tingkah karena ketahuan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Sakura.

Deiana pun langsung memeluk tasnya dengan erat,"Ini satu-satunya benda berharga yang kumiliki. Tolong jangan curi, hm!" Deiana menangis, wajahnya terlihat sangat manis tetapi sangat menjijikkan di mata Sakura.

"Itu ada makan siang. Aku keluar dulu." ucap Sakura yang sangat tak sopan. Dia dengan seenaknya pergi tanpa memberi salam terlebih dahulu.

"Gadis yang menyebalkan, hm!" Deiana pun memakan makan siangnya dengan lahap, kebetulan belum makan sebelum memulai misi.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

"Naruto, apa benar itu? Tapi bukankah, dia adalah pelayan pribadimu?"

"Iya, itu benar, Ayah."

"Ah, hahaha. Kalau dilihat dari perlakuanmu padanya, kau memang terlihat seperti menyukainya."

"Ah... Ibu~"

"...Tapi Naruto, dia bukan gadis yang benar-benar dari tempat kita. Kakashi tengah mencari cahaya yang dimaksud gadis itu, jika Kakashi menemukannya mungkin gadis itu akan pulang dan pernikahan kalian... percuma."

"..."

Sakura tak sengaja mendengar percakapan itu, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Dua kali... apa yang ia perbuat sehingga pria itu menyukainya bahkan berpikir untuk menikahinya, itu gila! Ya ampun, sepertinya ia tak akan menuruti permintaan aneh Naruto lagi, jika begini. Mungkin ia harus lebih fokus mencari informasi tentang cahaya itu dan kembali ke Konoha.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

"Pagi, _Onii-sama_~" sapa Deiana yang melihat Naruto tengah berjalan di sekitar kerajaan. Dia memasang wajah semanis mungkin untuk mendapat perhatian dari Naruto tetapi pria itu hanya tersenyum padanya sejenak dan kembali berjalan. Deiana pun mendecih pelan karena kesal hanya direspon seperti itu, dia pun menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naruto.

"Sebelumnya, panggil saja aku Naruto ya." ucap pria itu.

"Baik." Deiana mengangguk pelan. Dia sedang memikirkan suatu cara untuk mendapatkan simpati dari pria ini. Apapun akan ia lakukan, asal mendapatkan uang banyak dan dia akan membuat keinginannya menjadi nyata.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu tempat tinggalmu?" tanya Naruto.

"T-Tidak, _Onii-sama~. _Aku benar-benar tersesat, hiks." Deiana membuat suaranya terkesan serak sehingga dia terlihat seperti benar-benar menangis, padahal sebenarnya tidak.

Naruto pun menghadap ke arah Deiana dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, lalu mengusap air matanya,"Kau ini manis. Jangan bersedih terus ya. Kami akan secepatnya mencari tahu tentang keluargamu dan kau akan segera pulang kerumah." ucap Naruto.

"Terimakasih, _Onii-sama~_ uhm! Maksudku, Naruto-_sama_." Deiana pun memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Dalam hati, Deiana alias Deidara mengutuki Konan yang memberi naskah akting ini. Menjijikkan sekali berpelukan dengan sesama jenis.

Naruto hanya diam, dia pun melepaskan pelukan itu karena merasa tak nyaman. Dia tersenyum dan kembali berjalan. Diikuti oleh Deiana.

Sakura yang tak sengaja melihat adegan itu merasakan sesuatu bergejolak di dalam hatinya, cemburu? Mungkin saja. Sakura pun tersenyum licik, dia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mencari tahu, tentang Deiana itu. Semakin lama, dia semakin curiga saja.

.

.

.

Sakura diam-diam masuk ke dalam kamar Deiana dan mengunci-nya dengan perlahan pula, sangat berbahaya jika ada yang melihatnya melakukan ini dan orang-orang akan berpikir buruk tentangnya, padahal ini memang buruk. Dia pun mencari tas yang kemarin dan yah! Dia menemukannya berada di atas kasur tetapi saat ia ingin membukanya... sial! Disegel, jadi tidak bisa dibuka. Rasa curiga semakin besar.

"Sebenarnya, siapa Deiana ini? Kenapa aku tampak tidak asing dengannya?"

**TBC **

* * *

A/N: MINNA! MAAF LAMA APDEET! W(QAQ)W MASIH ADA YANG INGET SAMA FANFIC INI?! MUDAH-MUDAHAN MASIH ADAAA... DAN KAYAKNYA NIH FF BAKAL FINISH SEKITAR CHAPTER 9/10. W(QAQ)W MAAF KALO MALAH JADI GAJEE... HANYA SEGINI YANG BISA SAYA BERIKAN DI CHAPTER 6. SAYA MAU KETIK FIC THAT GIRL, CRAZY DULU~

RNR, PLEASE?


End file.
